In the present day Internet, websites and web applications are highly dynamic and increasingly rich in content, and a multitude of network devices (e.g., smart phones, laptops, and tablets) may be utilized for accessing websites and web applications. Additionally, the average size of webpages has been steadily increasing, as has the average load time of content-rich websites. Since images represent the most significant portion of data content on a typical webpage, improved techniques for delivering images to the multitude of user devices in a manner that maximizes the Quality of Experience (QoE) for the users would be desirable.